Second in Command
by EmAnDan
Summary: What happens when Dart is kidnapped? Who takes command of the Dragoons? Originally posted under Thunderdragon3 but I switched my name. Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Legend of Dragoon so there really is no point in writing this now it there?  
  
Authors Note: I have restarted this story. This is the first story that I wrote for fanfiction.net and I like it. There are many errors in this story so just bear with me because I'm fixing each chapter one by one. Thanks and please R/R. Oh, and thanks to Emily(Mariel4000) for letting me steal her idea about the Angel Prayer.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Dart walks through the forest he talks quietly to himself "It's been a hectic year. First I find out that me and others are Dragoons. Then we defeat Lloyd. Then I find out that my father is still alive. After that I find out that Rose is the Black Monster. We all forgave her of course. Then she died. A sad part of my life, but thank god Meru had an extra Angels Prayer with her. Because of that Angels Prayer and Meru's quick thinking, Rose is still with us today. Finally, Now I'm engaged to Shana. What a hectic life."  
  
While he was talking a bush behind him started Rattling. He quickly turned around and pulled out his sword thinking it was a monster. Meru, another Dragoon stumbled out of the bushes. "Darn monsters. Always attacking an innocent beautiful girl." Dart sheathed his blade with a smirk and turned around. He continued walking. Meru looked at him and chased after him. "Hey! Dart wait!" Quicker that Meru could see a stranger jumped out of the bushed and slammed his fist into her. Meru instantly got dazed and fell to the ground in a fainted heap. Dart hearing the thud pulled his blade and turned around holding his sword at the ready but there was no one there except for Meru who was passed out.  
  
He looked around and heard rustling behind him. He quickly turned and held his sword out at ready as a fireball was thrown at him. He blocked the fireball with his sword and continued looking for his pursuer. "Who are you and what do you want?!?!?!?!" Asked Dart, his tone demanding and stern. A voice came out from behind the trees in front of him. "I am Blake and I have come to kidnap you and take you to Helena Prison." Dart amused by the threat yelled back. "Well I am Dart, The holder of the Red Eyed Dragoon spirit. We dragoons destroyed Helena Prison and Doel a couple of months ago. Haven't you heard? Besides, if you want to kidnap me you have to defeat me in a duel first." Some more rustling is the bush next to him made Dart turn quickly, "It is true that Doel is dead but I am his successor," replied Blake. "And if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you will get my friend."  
  
Quickly Blake appeared from around a tree beside Dart and ran for him. Dart held his sword at ready. Blake slowed to a walk, as he got closer to Dart preparing for an attack. Dart noticed this and decided to make the first move. "DOUBLE SLASH," Screamed Dart as he quickly did a sideways slash across Blake's chest followed by a down-handed slash. Blake stumbled back and looked at Dart, "Your good with a blade, but allow me to beat you with my bare hands." Blake charged at Dart and threw two punches to Dart's head followed by a spinning kick to the same place. Dart stumbled back as Blake charged him again. Blake gripped Darts neck by both hands and lifted him up. Blake then threw Dart over his head. Dart landed on his side and stood back up. Low on energy he crouched.  
  
As Meru came too she looked up and saw that Dart was in trouble. He was about to get beaten by Blake and he needed help badly. She decided to be his savior. She stoop up and took out her hammer. Meru charged towards Blake and hit him with her hammer. She spun around and hit him again. She had intended to do a Hammer Spin but on her third spin Blake kicked her in the stomach. She bent over holding her stomach. Blake raised his leg up over her head and slammed it down on the back of Meru's neck again knocking her out. Dart stood up and charged attempting to go for a Volcano attack but Blake turned and double kicked him in the face. Dart was immediately knocked out. "Victory for me," exclaimed Blake as he teleports out of the forest with Darts unconscious body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Meru once again came too she looked around until she finally remembered what had happened. "Dart was being attacked and he was losing. Where'd he go?" As she looked around for Dart the answer hit her right in the face. "He's been kidnapped. I have to go find Rose and inform her of this." Meru took off at a fast pace out of the forest heading for Seles where Rose and the other Dragoons were.  
  
Once she entered the town of Seles she quickly ran into Shana's and Dart's home. As she busted in the door all of the other Dragoons gave her a weird look. Meru bent over trying to catch her breath. Shana was the first person to react. She guided Meru over to a couch and sat her down. "Meru?" Asked Shana, "What's wrong? Something has happened I can tell by your face." When Meru finally caught her breath and explained what has happened. "Dart has been kidnapped." She explained as the other Dragoons gasped. "I was walking through the forest when some guy caught me off guard and slugged me across my face. When I came too Dart was fighting this guy and losing." Rose looked shocked, "Wow this guy must really be tough if he could beat Dart. The last time I fought Dart I lost." Shana gave Rose a look that could kill. "I stood up," Says Meru as she continues with her story, "and decided to help Dart. I ran to the guy with my hammer at the ready but he just demolished me and knocked me out again. This time when I came too Dart and the attacker were gone. All I could get was that the attackers name was Blake." "Blake?" Rose thought to herself. "Did he have red hair and baby blue eyes?" Asks Rose with a concerned look on her face. Meru thought to her self for a moment before answering, "Actually, yes he did." Rose nodded to the other Dragoons "Blakes the new commander of Helena Prison or Emperor Doels successor. He must not like us very much." Rose was the holder of the Dark Dragoon Spirit.  
  
King Albert or Albert as everyone called him, the holder of the Jade Dragoon Spirit finally spoke up "I believe we need to go and rescue Dart. Before we do that though, we need a second leader or a Second-in-Command. Anyone have any nominations?" Miranda, the holder of the White Dragoon Spirit stood up and looked at the group, "We need someone with leadership experience. I think either Albert of myself should take up the leadership of us Dragoons or the "Second-in-Command" spot." Shana looked at Miranda and shook her head, "With all do respect Miranda I think that you guise need someone who is good at working out strategy and could also fight, someone who knows what they're doing. I nominate Rose to be the Second-In- Command." Haschell, the holder of the Purple Dragoon Spirit, also voiced his opinion, "I also nominate Rose." Kongol, the holder of the Golden Dragoon Spirit agreed, "Rose good candidate." King Albert nodded to the group, "Then its settled. Our Second-In-Command and new leader for the time being is Rose." "No it's not settled," Miranda spoke up in a harsh tone. "We don't need a heartless bitch telling us what to do." "I may be a heartless bitch," Replied Rose, "but at least I'm not a stuck up snottnosed brat like you." Miranda looked at Rose shocked, "You want to come over her and say that to my face?!?" Rose replies in a harsher tone as Meru, the holder of the Blue Dragoon Spirit, steps in between them "I just did!" Shana annoyed by the fighting finally loses her temper, "Stop it already! Miranda, Rose is the leader and that's final! Now Rose what do you want to do?" Rose looked at Shana and the rest of the group, "Its simple. We go and get Dart back!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Rose and the other Dragoons head towards Helena Prison she explains her plan to them "Were going to split up into two teams of three people in a team. In my team will be Albert Meru and Myself." Both Albert and Meru nod to Rose as Rose continues her plan, "The other team will be Haschell, Kongol, and Miranda. Haschell your in charge of that group. Haschell your group will take the East tower. My group will take the west tower. Whichever group finds Dart will have to follow his orders from then on out." Once they approach Helena castle Rose nods to Haschells group, "We will provide a decoy for the guards so you can get in." Haschell nods to her and says, "Good luck Rose. May the gods be with both of us on this day." Rose nodded to Haschell, "Go Now!"  
  
As Haschell's group ran towards the main gate Roses group walked right up to a group of three guards. Once the guards noticed them they blew their whistles signaling an enemy attack. "Meru," Says Rose as she lays out the strategy, "You take the left one. Albert you take the right one. I'll take the center." Meru and Albert nodded acknowledging their plan. "CHARGE!" Shrieked the guards as they charged towards Roses group. Meru blocked the thrust of the left guard with her hammer and brought the hammer down on his shoulder. "HAMMER SPIN," Yells Meru as she performed her deadly addition. She swung her hammer at the guard then spun then swung it again then spun again then swung it again followed by a downwards chop. The guard shrieked in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
When the right guard charged at Albert he slashed down with his sword. Albert blocked the slash with the blunt end of his spear and slashed the guard with the sharp end. The guard stumbled back and slashed at Albert again. Albert was to slow to parry the slash and Alberts armor absorbed the slash. "GUST OF WIND DANCE," Yells Albert as he performs his favorite addition. He slashed downward with his spear at the guard and then rammed the spear into the ground. He gripped the blunt end of the spear and swung around side kicking the guard in his face 4 times. He then got off of the spear and pulled it up with an upward slash. The guard falls in heap on the ground dead.  
  
Finally it was Rose against the center guard. The center guard's nerve was failing him and he tried to beg for mercy but Rose rushed him. "WHIP SMACK," Rose screams as she performs a devastating maneuver. She slashes downward followed by an upward slash. The center guard as hurt as he is decided to make a run for it. As he is running away Rose takes Alberts spear from him and throws it at the retreating guard. Her mark never misses. The spear went right through the guard's gut.  
  
Albert looks at her disapprovingly but she ignores his look, "Come on. Time to save Dart!" 


End file.
